New
by Stay22
Summary: A fight between Sakura and Sasuke escalates. M for lemon. On hold.


*~New~*

*~~~ I ~~~*

She was a poor girl, he a strong boy. They weren´t compatible, he assumed. She thought otherwise. All her life she was headstrong and so changed her way of thinking. She grew up into a formidable young woman. The best kunoichi and medic in her village, if not in the world.

He grew into a cold-faced and stone like man. He knew his goals and did everything possible to achieve them. He needn´t anything else. So doesn´t one thinks it was pre-destined for them to meet? Their differences in everything they were drew them to eachother, there was no other way for destiny to meet them up, if not in a fight. And so the last battle began, that destiny wanted to be the last.

"Sakura, eh?" the voice she hadn´t heard for years. The voice that haunted her in her dreams, which told her that she was a weak pathetic girl, who couldn´t hold her promises of returning a simple person home. Yes, she was and is still the girl, who holds all her failures against herself. But she changed, and she did indeed, because now she´s fighting for the person she worked difficultly for.

"Uchiha." She acknowledged him in even melody. She looked up from under her hoody and was presented with the view of black pools boring into her being. She didn´t freeze or shriek or whatever she would have done a few years ago, just like he did not blink.

There was a silent moment in which every partie analysed the other. Eyes dragged over bodies and breaths are held.

Her appearance so out of the ordinary with her fists clenched tightly to the sites of her red battle outfit. The wind swinging her pinkish hair to the side to reveal a porcelain face of a doll. Big green eyes and full lips distorted by a grim expression.

Raven, spiky hair standing up in every direction, in addition coal eyes cutting into one´s very soul, lean, broad shoulders covered in innocent white with strong hands leaning onto the sides of long legs in baggy, black trousers.

A devil born into the body of an angel, both only Sakura was able to distinguish. She still believed stubbornly into his good site. Still hoped and wished, but she came to the conclusion that none of that would bring him ever back. Sadly Naruto gave up this one hope, thus breaking the promise and of course making his comrade angry, but not because of his decision. The words which followed let feel what it really meant to go mad.

"_There´s no way to bring him back, Sakura-chan. As we fought I felt no more of the Sasuke, we once knew_," his voice sounded hollow as he lay in the bed of the Konoha hospital.

"_Naruto… Just what exactly do you mean?_" sitting beside him was Sakura with her eyes as alerted as ever.

The blonde boy was shifting uncomfortably under his sheets and now avoiding to look at her, "Well… You know…"

Anxiety began spreading in her body and with one panicked, frightened glance Naruto knew there was no way out. His face went stoic and resembled Sasuke´s expression far too well.

"_The next time, I and the Teme fight will be the last. Either of us is going to die._"

At first she was a sad excuse of the woman she was named to be. Shock was one of the first emotions she had to live through. Then sadness, guilt and everything akin to self-hatred. Soon her energy was spent; she felt worthless, there was no meaning to whatever she did, because it would not be successful. She would lose the closest friends she had in life, yet she couldn´t do anything. They would murder eachother, one would survive and he will be scarred for the rest of his life span, if he survived.

Just what was the point of all this suffering? Why did they have to fight? Who were they to settle their own deaths? She learned a lot in her apprenticeship with Tsunade, one was to not play the role of a god, but to accept the fatalities life send, not to judge something one cannot handle by any means. In the field of medicine one is not the judge of life and death, only the marionette of destiny. Bitterness settled, her face twisted itself in a hurtful mask, as angry tears bit her face like acid; she now felt anguish. These idiots! A power of determination shot through her limp body, a strength she long thought lost was awoken again. Her inner strength was growing with every breath she took and she relied onto it completely and a madness spread, a new one. Strong, sarcastic, stubborn, arrogant, cocky. Determined. So different and perfect all the same.

As she recalled this specific situation with closed eyes, for upon opening them she saw the reason she was standing before her former teammate. She would not let them die, if she could save them both. Even for the sake of her life.

"Uchiha. You are given the choice of surrendering, then returning with me to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and receiving there your punishment for betrayal. Or you fight me and I will drag you back," she spoke like it was a phrase she repeated constantly, with no commitment at all.

He eyed her intensely, as something was wrong; she seemed way out of character. Even her chakra had a different feeling, much more decisive, "What´s with the change?"

A light smirk formed on her face, yet her face nonetheless tense and angry, "Oh, you noticed. Well, I had a reasonable realization, you know. Thanks to you and Naruto." Her eyes landed on his features and her smile didn´t falter.

As she didn´t go on Sasuke started getting impatient, "So?"

She just wanted to see the old scowl on his face, her smile widened, "Hmm, you two are true dopes. That was the result I came up with."

The last Uchiha was stunned; nobody ever insulted him, well no one as far as he cared. Anyhow, hearing it out of the mouth of the kunoichi stirred something. Although before he could argument, she spoke again, "Now, what is your answer, Uchiha Sasuke?" Her tone showed her renewed fierce expression.

He regained his composure and an arrogant half smile greeted his face, "You really think you could ´drag´ me back?"

"Hai," she set her body into a fighting stance, legs spread, putting on her black gloves, her eyes burning with excitement, "We both know the answer, don´t we?"

Nodding in amusement his words were spoken mockingly, "You´re going to regret this, Sakura."

"Iie, there´s no place for regret. If I lose anything, then it is right now," one last glance at the devilish boy and she created glowing scalpels in both her hands and dashed forward, because there was no way back.

*~~~ I ~~~*

Reviewz plz. Cause what is Thumper without Bambi? Yeah right. You get me.


End file.
